PCT Int. Appl. WO 91 13,872 discloses dioxino2,3-e!indole derivatives of the following formula, in which R.sup.1 is H, alkyl, CO.sub.2 R.sup.2, CONHR.sup.2, cyano, halo, CHO, etc.; R.sup.2 is H, alkyl, (CH.sub.2).sub.m Y; Y is cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl, (substituted)phenyl, pyridyl, naphthyl, indolyl; m is 0-6; A and B are O, CH.sub.2,S; and X is CH.sub.2 (CH.sub.2).sub.m NR.sup.2 R.sup.2 as serotonergic and dopaminergic agents useful for the treatment of CNS and cardiovascular disorders. ##STR2##
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,988 discloses 2-aminomethyl-chromans of the following formula as useful for treatment of diseases of the central nervous system. In this group of compounds, A, B and D are identical or different and represent hydrogen, halogen, cyano, azido, nitro, di- or tri-fluoromethyl, di- or tri-fluoromethoxy, hydroxyl or carboxyl, straight-chain or branched-chain alkyl, alkenyl, acyl, alkoxy or alkoxycarbonyl, or a mono- or di-substituted or unsubstituted amino, amido or sulfonamido, or A may be so defined and B and D taken together to form a 5 to 7-membered saturated, partly unsaturated, or aromatic carbocyclic ring or heterocyclic ring ##STR3## having up to two S, N or O atoms, optionally one or two carbonyl functions in the ring and optionally ring substituted by alkyl, branched alkyl or cycloalkyl; E represents a direct bond or represents straight chain or branched chain alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene; G represents aryl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms or a 5 to 7-membered, saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring which is not bonded via N and has up to 3 hetero atoms from the series comprising N, O or S, to which a further saturated, partly unsaturated or aromatic 6-membered ring can optionally also be fused or cycloalkyl or a bridged bicarbocyclic ring.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,126,366, 5,166,367, 5,189,171, 5,235,055 and 5,245,051 describe a series of antipsychotic agents of the formula ##STR4## in which Z represents aminophenoxy, coumarin, carbostyril, quinoline or chroman; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are, independently, hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, alkanoyloxy, hydroxy, halo, amino, mono- or di-alkylamino, alkanamido, or alkanesulfonamido or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 together are methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy or propylenedioxy; R.sup.3 is hydrogen or alkyl; n is one of the integers 2, 3 or 4.